The Legend of Sophie: Pipe of Time
by Dat Angsty Teen
Summary: A young boy named Lok finally recieves a fairy. But what he doesn't know is that a great journey lies ahead of him to stop an evil man who plans to conquer Hyrule. Will he succeed? A little romance...FYI
1. Lok Begins His Journey

The Legend of Sophie: Pipe of Time

Hey, guys! It's a crossover of Legend of Zelda and Huntik! Yay! I finished both seasons within three days! Wow! You should watch it on Netflix.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: The Boy Without A Fairy

KOKIRI FOREST, EASTERN HYRULE

"Cathy," the Great Deku Tree calls. "Cathy, where art thou?"

A small fairy flies in front of the large tree.

"I'm here, Great Deku Tree!"

"Cathy, I need you to go get the boy without a fairy."

"On it!" Cathy flies off onto the Kokiri Forest.

She eventually finds the house where the certain boy lives. She floats up into the house.

"Hello! Wake up! Please?"

The boy groans.

"Wake up! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on a lazy boy?"

The boy sits up in bed.

"Hi! I'm Cathy, and I'm your partner from now on! What's…?"

"OH MY GOSH A FAIRY!" he screams. Cathy yelped as he grabs her. "I finally have a fairy! This is so exciting!"

"Let…go…please…" Cathy rasps. The boy lets go.

"Sorry. I'm Lok." He smiles softly. "I'm just pretty excited to finally have a fairy."

"That makes sense," Cathy nods.

As Lok walks outside, he sees a girl running up to his house.

"Hi, Lok!" she calls.

"Hi, Scarlet! Check this out!" Lok points at Cathy.

"Wow, a fairy! Now you're a true Kokiri!"

"AND I have something to rub in Wilder's face!" Lok chants. "Well, I gotta go. The Great Deku Tree needs to see me."

"Wow! What an honor! I'll wait here for you." Lok waves and walks off.

Lok is suddenly in front of a tall boy with spiked blond hair.

"You can't pass through here."

"Whatever, Wilder. Also, the Great Deku Tree wants to see me."

"So what? If you want to pass through here, you'll need a sword and shield.

"Fine. I'll show you. I can get a sword and shield."

Lok storms off. "Ugh, that Wilder is such a pain in the neck."

Cathy looks at him. "Really?"

Lok nods.

"Wait, what's in there?" Cathy points to a hole in a wall. Lok crawls through it and finds a chest, and an amulet is on top.

"What's with this amulet?" Lok asks, lifting it. It's golden with a blue gem in the center.

"It holds a Titan. They're creatures that have specific skills and bond with certain people. This amulet belongs to a Baselaird," Cathy explains.

Lok nods and opens the chest to find a sword.

"Alright, the shield costs 40 Rupees. I'm lucky I've been saving up," Lok tells her.

After paying for the shield, Lok walks up to Wilder with a triumphant look on his face.

"Hey, Wilder, look at these!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Wilder exclaims. "Seriously?! You actually got them?! Ah, well, I guess a wimp is still a wimp. How did you get to be the favorites of Scarlet and the Great Deku Tree?! Huh?! HUH?!" And with that, Wilder storms off.

"Yeesh, someone's grumpy," Lok mutters. Cathy giggles.

Lok sees the Great Deku Tree, standing tall and proud. Lok takes a deep breath, steps forward, and speaks boldly, "Hello, Great Deku Tree."


	2. The Great Deku Tree's Crisis

Chapter Two: The Great Deku Tree's Crisis

Previously on The Legend of Sophie Pipe of Time: Lok got a fairy, Cathy almost got suffocated by Lok, Scarlett chilled out, and Wilder was Mr. Grumpy Pants.

Hope you like it so far. It's my first fic, so…yeah. Also, I am TERRIBLE with Old English, so when the Deku Tree's talking, I'll do my best!

Btw, some of the enemies and characters are from Zelda, while others are from Huntik.

Enjoy!

XXX

KOKIRI FOREST, EASTERN HYRULE

Lok runs into the Deku Tree's meadow.

"Hi, Great Deku Tree!" he calls.

"Ah, hello Lok," the Deku Tree's voice booms. "Thou hast arrived. I know thou hast been experiencing horrid nightmares these past moons."

Lok looks down. "Yeah… I'm in front of some house with pointed roofs. Then…there's a girl. She looks at me…and she looks…sad. Then a man is behind me and…the dream ends right there."

"Whoa, a cliffhanger!" Cathy states.

"Lok, I need thou for an important reason. I have been cursed."

Lok's eyes widen. "Wait, what?!"

"I need thou to lift it. Dost thou have enough courage?"

Lok nods boldly.

"Then go, brave Lok. Cathy, thou shall be his guide." The Deku Tree opens his mouth.

"Wait, we have to go _inside_ of you?!" Cathy exclaims. Lok grabs her before she can say anything else and runs inside.

XXX

"Whoa! The Deku Tree looks awesome on the inside!" Lok states in amazement.

Cathy rolls her eyes. "Can we just get this over with? Being inside a tree isn't exactly comforting _or_ awesome."

"Come on, Cathy. Cheer up!" Lok begins to walk forward until he notices Cathy isn't moving.

"Cathy, come." He points to a spot next to him as if Cathy is a dog.

"Uh…Lok…?"

"What?"

"Behind you…"

Lok slowly turns to find a small plant.

"Cathy, what is this?"

"A Deku Baba!"

"It doesn't look so harmful…"

The Deku Baba lunges out at him.

"OH MAI GAWSH!" Cathy screams.

"Uh…uh…" Lok stammers. "BASELAIRD!"

A large golden knight appears from Lok's amulet. It landed on the Deku Baba as it was summoned.

"…"

"Yay! We did it!" Lok cheers.

"Lok, don't you think…" Cathy begins.

"We could finish off enemies easily with him!"

Cathy face palms.

"Come on!"

Baselaird puts Lok on his shoulder and starts walking.

"WHEE! THIS IS FUN!"

Cathy notices that Baselaird is climbing a wall.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Baselaird doesn't even leave a dent.

"…"

Lok smirks. "Come on, Cathy!"

"Ugh. Fine."

XXX

After acquiring a slingshot, Lok notices something on the center of the floor.

"Hey, look! A trampoline!"

"I dare Baselaird to go on it," Cathy demands.

Lok raises an eyebrow before he notices Baselaird walking towards it.

"WAIT!"

Too late.

Baselaird steps on the trampoline and falls…into a basement.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cathy exclaims.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lok shouts. Cathy doesn't answer.

"Never mind."

XXX

"Finally! The last room!" Cathy cheers.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Lok asks.

He slowly looks up and his eyes widen.

"Uh…Cathy?"

"What?"

"Look up."

She looks up and screams.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Lok screams as a giant spider like creature jumps down.

"ARACHNO!" Cathy screams back.

The central eye turns red. Lok grabs his slingshot and shoots, paralyzing Arachno.

"BASELAIRD LEGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Baselaird stabs Arachno, causing it to disintegrate.

"Ew. Is that its heart?"

Lok shrugs and grabs it. He returns Baselaird to the amulet and steps into a blue light.

Cathy yelps and follows.

XXX

Lok and Cathy find themselves in front of the Deku Tree.

"Ah, Lok, thou hast returned."

Lok smiles triumphantly.

"Now, I will tell thou of the man who set this curse on me. He is an evil man who hails from a desert from the west. He is after a sacred relic, the Triforce. Long ago…"

One extremely boring story later…

"You must never let that man in black armor get the Triforce. The man who set this death curse upon me."

"Wait, death curse?!"

"Yes. Though your valiant efforts were successful, I was doomed before you started. I will pass on soon, but do not grieve for me. I was able to tell you of these important matters… Is Cathy asleep?"

"CATHY!"

Cathy jerks awake. "What?"

"THE DEKU TREE'S ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

"WHAT?!"

"Take this stone, the Kokiri's Emerald, to Hyrule Castle. You will meet the Princess of Destiny. Good…bye…Lok…"

Silence.

"Come on, Lok! Let's go."

"Ok." Lok turns one more time. "Good bye…Great Deku Tree."

XXX

"MURDERER!" Wilder screams.

Lok sweat drops. "What?"

"YOU MURDERED THE DEKU TREE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Wilder storms off again. Lok rolls his eyes. "People never understand me."

"I understand you Lok!" Cathy states. Lok smiles.

"Thanks Cathy."

Lok turns at the exit. "Bye, everyone!"

And with that, Lok leaves the Kokiri Forest.

"Oh, you're leaving, aren't you?"

Lok turns to see a sad Scarlett.

"I knew…that you would leave the forest…someday… Because you're different from me and my friends. But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever…right?"

"Right!"

"I want you to have this pipe. When you play it, think of the forest and visit."

Lok smiled and waved, then ran off, leaving a sad Scarlett on the bridge.

XXX

Alright! Second chapter is done! Whew! I hope you liked it.


	3. Princess Sophie

Chapter 3: Princess Sophie

Previously on The Legend of Sophie Pipe of Time: Lok acted energetic, Baselaird was a boss, Cathy was being strange, Scarlett was sad, and the GDT died.

I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I'M REALLY BUSY!

Anyway, I bet you can guess who Ganondorf is! Anyone who does is claimed a very awesome person!

Enjoy the third chapter!

XXX

"So this is Hyrule Field, huh?" Lok states. "Now, where's that castle?"

"Why, its right down this path, lad!" a voice calls.

"Who…who said that?!" Cathy quivers.

"Up here!"

Lok and Cathy look up to find a white bat-like creature.

"Who are you?" Lok asks.

"I am Cherit! I shall be your guide! Aren't you looking for Hyrule Castle?"

Lok nods.

"You can see it if you go up this hill. Here," Cherit spoke as he tosses Lok a map.

"Thanks Cherit!" Lok calls as Cherit flies off, waving. Lok directs his attention towards Cathy. "He's nice."

"I have a feeling that he would've been an annoying owl with his name, but the author hated the owl so much, that the owl was replaced with the actual Cherit,"

Lok gave her a weird look.

"What?"

"Let's just go."

Lok and Cathy keep walking towards the Castle Town.

"Wow! So many people!" Lok exclaims.

"OMG!" Cathy screams. "THERE'S DONUTS!"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lok continues to the castle. He climbs up some vines and sneaks around. He eventually sees a hole he could crawl into, but a man is in the way, sleeping.

"Cathy, cover your ears," Lok states.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT."

"Ok…?" Cathy covers her ears as Lok pulls out a blow horn.

He sets it off, and the man jerks awake.

"I WASN'T DREAMING ABOUT MAKING OUT WITH THE PRINCESS!" the man shouts. Lok and Cathy sweat drop.

"What the what…?" Lok states.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the man screams. He runs away, arms flailing.

"What the heck…" Cathy mutters.

"Oh well…" Lok shrugs. He ninja jumps over to the whole and crawls in.

"HOLY CRAP HOW'D YA DO THAT?!" Cathy exclaims as she follows Lok.

"Does that matter right now?" Lok asks. He looks to see the guards…playing Monopoly.

Lok and Cathy's faces went like O_O. The two then walked right past the guards and into the garden.

"HERROOOOOO!" Cathy greets happily.

"WAAH!" the princess yelps.

"CATHY! Sorry, she's been acting-ing-ing…"

Lok's eyes widen as he sees the princess.

"…are you ok…?"

"OOOOOOOH LOK'S IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE," Cathy shouts.

"SHADDAP!" Lok slaps Cathy into the water.

"OWIE!"

"Anyway… I'm Lok."

"Huh. How strange. That sounds familiar. Oh well. I'm Princess Sophie."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOPTY DOO NOW JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY HAHA JUST KIDDING I'M CATHY."

"…" Sophie and Lok sweat drop.

"Cathy, what the heck is wrong with you?" Lok asks.

"I DUNNO."

"Well I have boring things to tell you. but I'm gonna show you the intense movie version."

Sophie turns on a TV, then inserts a disc. A bunch of awesome stuff happens in the movie.

"AWESOME!" Lok cheers.

"Thanks. Now, you need three stones to open the Door of Time," Sophie explains.

"Now, go Lok! Go collect the other stones! I'll stay here and protect the Ocarina with all my strength! Oh, and take this letter."

Sophie hands Lok a letter, then suddenly kisses his cheek. "Be careful, okay?"

Lok faints.

"…"

"I'll take care of him," a tall woman speaks. She takes Lok outside.

"Ugh… "Where am I?" Lok moans as he wakes up. He looks around to find himself in Hyrule Field.

"Sup?" the woman speaks. "I'm Zhalia, Sophie's bodyguard. Go ahead to Death Mountain, or something. It's that mountain over there. See ya." The woman disappears.

"What the what?" Lok mutters.

"Can we get cake?" Cathy asks.

"No!"

"Aww…"

And with that, Lok heads to Death Mountain.


End file.
